wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Summer of the Stone
meh title is kind of a wip, i may change it. that's the title for now. I'm writing this for the Summer Prompt contest! Please don't edit unless it is categories! Your input would be great. Thanks! Chapter One Parker blinked in the late afternoon sunlight as he stepped out of his school. The aching, cold, claustrophobic walls of the cave had made Parker's scales crawl. Actually, Parker's scales had been crawling ever since school had started last fall. But now school was out... and Parker had three whole months to do whatever he wanted. "Whoo hoo!" an energetic scream ripped through Parker's right ear. He jumped, his red wings flicking back as two SkyWing dragonets burst past him and leaped out into the open air. They twisted and dove between the wispy clouds, shredding them like they were damp pieces of paper. "School is finally out!" one crowed. He had dark crimson scales the color of blood. "What should we do today, Breeze?" Their chattering vanished into the distance as they dove down below the craggy mountains into the spreading gorge below the school. Parker sighed and clutched his scrolls to his chest. Unlike most of the other dragonets in Redwing Highschool, Parker was not too excited about his summer break. That was probably because no one wanted to hang out with him. "Look, it's the funny dragonet with the one horn," ''Parker could almost hear their mocking voices. ''"All he ever wants to do is read his stupid scrolls." Parker shook his head, pinning his ears back against his neck. He wasn't going to let that bother him. He would do all he could to make sure he enjoyed this summer... every single day of it. Chapter Two "Parker, why don't you go outside and play?" Parker looked up from his scroll and blinked. His mother, Garnet, was standing in the doorway of his room, her large orange wings folded crisply to her sides. Parker sighed and shifted the scroll in his talons. "I don't want to," he muttered. "You can't just stay inside and read all summer long," Garnet insisted. Her usual smile was hidden by a large crease of worry in her forehead. Parker pulled his scroll so close to his face he had to squint. "I don't want to," he repeated. "You know that no one likes me." "That's not true." Parker heard the click of his mother's talons across the stone floor, and he felt the woosh of her giant wings folding over him. He sighed and buried his muzzle in his scroll. He didn't want her comfort. He wanted to read. "You just have to introduce yourself, show them that you're a fun, sweet little dragonet!" Garnet insisted, pulling her son close. "Mom, I've ''tried ''that," Parker cried, throwing down his scroll and pulling out of her arms. "Please, you're not helping." He looked up into her face, saw the hurt in his mother's brown eyes, and instantly felt guilty. He winced and picked up his scroll, rolling it up neatly in his talons. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I may go out later. Can I read for just a little bit longer?" his eyes were pleading. Garnet nodded and pulled away. "All right," she said softly, kissing the top of his head. "That sounds fine." As Garnet left, Parker let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (DreamingWolf1)